<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Could Happen To You by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675411">It Could Happen To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Sad Newt, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple misunderstanding via the telephone leads Newt to believe that Percival is cheating on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Could Happen To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just wait until you meet Frederick, honestly I am in love,” Percival said. “He’s honestly the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.” </p><p>Newt frowned, briefly certain he had misheard his boyfriend over this Muggle telephone, “H-he sounds lovely,” Newt said trying not to sound too dejected.</p><p>“I’ll bring him by for dinner,” Percival said. </p><p>“So soon?” Newt asked, nervously twirling the phone wire in his fingers. Percival’s voice cut in and out then. “What? Darling I can't…” </p><p>“… love… make dinner…” Percival’s voice was disjointed with static. Newt sighed to himself. </p><p>“Very well,” he said, and with that he hung up the phone, willing himself not to cry. He supposed if Percival was happier with this other man how could he even think to stand in his way? Even if it was Valentine’s Day. </p><p>Sighing, Newt made his way out of his office, towards Madam Picquery’s office. She and Percival were best friends, and she had known him for years, surely she would know something about this other gentleman that Percy was apparently in love with. Newt knocked on Madam Picquery’s door, hoping she would be available. To Newt’s dismay however he was promptly railroaded by the President’s secretary coming out of her office. </p><p>“Is President Picquery in?” Newt asked, looking rather hopeful. Her secretary looked Newt once over. </p><p>“Is it about some beast you shouldn’t be in possession of?” she asked, her eyes lowered. </p><p>“No,” Newt replied. </p><p>“Then no,” her secretary said, shortly.</p><p>Newt sighed, he had figured as much, “Very well,” he said quietly, turning on his heel. There was no use trying to argue with the woman. She was very clearly not interested in him. Swallowing, Newt made his way from Madam Picquery’s office towards the lift. It was times like these he desperately missed England, he thought as he reached it. The elf that operated the lift smiled at him as he entered. Newt merely sighed, offering the elf a sad wave, half tempted to crumple into a ball on the floor of the lift and sob. It was then, halfway down from the President’s office to the main hall that he realized he’d forgotten his case. </p><p>“Oh bollocks,” Newt sighed. “I’m terribly sorry, I’ll need to go back up, I’ve forgotten my case,” he said. </p><p>The elf merely nodded, “Not a problem sir,” he replied quickly reversing course. Newt considered where he could have left his case. His office? Or was it in Percy’s? It was all he could do not to cry at the very thought. </p><p>Shaking his head, Newt lifted his chin as the lift reached the top floor again, and stepped off, making his way first to Percy’s office. He stopped suddenly, realizing that he was not alone in this office. Percival stood over his desk, clearly fussing with something. </p><p>“Percy?” Newt asked, his voice small. </p><p>“Newt?” Percival whipped around quickly, clearly trying to hide something behind his back. </p><p>Newt frowned, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was looking for my case.” </p><p>Percival smiled, “You could never interrupt me darling,” Percival promised. Newt sniffed, trying desperately hard not to cry. “Newt, love, what’s the matter?” Percival asked, rushing to his side. Newt always was pants at hiding his emotions where Percy was concerned. </p><p>Newt sniffed, tears already filling his eyes, “I-I’m okay,” he sniffed. “I-I won’t stand in your way.” </p><p>“Stand in my way?” Percival asked looking at him completely confused. </p><p>“Y-your boyfriend,” Newt cried. </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Percival asked. “Darling, what on earth are you talking about?” </p><p>Newt sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “The call. You said you met someone beautiful and you were in love. Frederick.” </p><p>At this Percival chuckled. Newt frowned. “Darling,” Percival said with a sigh, making his way over to his desk to pull something out of his drawer. Newt eyed him with some amount of trepidation. Seconds later, Percival returned with a small white fluffy puppy. “Newt, meet Frederick.” </p><p>Newt’s eyes widened, “You got a puppy?” </p><p>“He was meant to be a Valentine’s Day surprise,” Percival said, smiling despite himself as he handed Newt the puppy. Newt beamed, as he took hold of the excited animal. </p><p>“He’s beautiful,” Newt said, holding him close to his chest. </p><p>“Not nearly as beautiful as you my dear,” Percival assured him, petting Newt’s hair. </p><p>Newt blushed, “I’m sorry I doubted you,” he said. </p><p>Percival merely laughed in response. Just then, there was a knock on his door. “Come in,” he said, scratching Frederick behind the ears. </p><p>“My secretary said Newt had been asking for me?” Madam Picquery said. “Oh, I see you’ve met Frederick,” she smiled. “Isn’t he precious?” </p><p>“Our Newt here thought I had taken a new boyfriend,” Percival said. </p><p>“You?” Madam Picquery asked, with a laugh. “Oh Newt… Percy is mad about you. Frankly it’s a bit embarrassing. He would do anything for you. Hell he’d quit this job right now if you asked him to.” </p><p>“You would?” Newt asked. </p><p>“Please don’t ask him to,” Madam Picquery said. “This place would go to shit without Director Graves.” </p><p>Percival glared at the President then, “I would darling,” he told Newt. “I would move heaven and Earth for you baby.” </p><p>Newt blushed, “Oh Percy,” he said cupping Percival’s face with his hand, pressing their lips together. The puppy gave a yelp at that, and both Percival and Newt laughed, moving apart so as not to upset the little dog. “I love you Percy,” Newt said. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day my darling,” Percival replied. </p><p>Newt sighed happily. It was easily the best Valentine’s Day he had ever experienced. </p><p>-</p><p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p><p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>